The Wolf-Dog King
Here's Uranimated18's movie-spoof of Disney 1994 film "The Lion King" Cast *Baby Simba - Little Howler (Wild Kratts) *Young Simba - Runt (Alpha and Omega) *Adult Simba - Balto *Young Nala - Claudette (Alpha and Omega) *Adult Nala - Jenna (Balto) *Timon - Elliot (Open Season) *Pumbaa - Boog (Open Season) *Mufasa - Winston (Alpha and Omega) *Sarabi - Eve (Alpha and Omega) *Scar - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Shenzi - Madame Mousy (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Banzai - Farley (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Ed - Tabaqui (The Jungle Book (2010 Series) *Rafiki - Boris (Balto) *Zazu - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Sarafina - Leah (Jungle Cubs) *Hyenas - Various Dogs (Jungle Cubs, Balto II: Wolf Quest, etc.) *Mouse - Remy (Ratatouille) *Groundhog - Mole (The Garfield Show) *Chameleon - Jean Bob (Then Swan Princess) *Wildebeests as Themselves *Vultures - Crows (Turbo) *Beetle - Cric-Kee (Mulan) *African Animals - Various Animals (Fantasia 2000, Brother Bear, Bambi, etc.) Scenes *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 1 "Circle of Life" *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 2 Niju *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 3 Runt's First Day *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 4 Runt's Pounching Lession *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 5 Runt and Niju's Conversation *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 6 "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 7 The Elephant Graveyard *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 8 The King of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 9 The Stampede/Winston's Death/Runt's Exile *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 10 Niju Takes Over Pride Rock *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 11 Meet Boog and Eillot *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 12 The Past Behide You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 13 Niju and Jeremy's Conversation *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 14 Releax the Stars/He's Alive? *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 15 Jenna Chase Boog/The Renion *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 16 "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 17 Balto and Jenna Argument/Balto Meets Boris/Remember *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 18 The King Has Returned/Boog and Eillot Distraction *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 19 Balto Confronts Niju/The Big Battle *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 20 Balto vs. Niju/Niju's Death/The Happy Ending *The Wolf-Dog King - Part 21 End Credits ("Can You Feel The Love Tonight") Movie used *The Lion King Clip used *Wild Kratts *Fantasia 2000 *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bambi *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmeron *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Ratatouille *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2 *Alpha and Omega 3 *Alpha and Omega 4 *Alpha and Omega 5 *The Garfield Show *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *The Jungle Book (2010 Series) *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *Jungle Cubs *Home on the Range *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountian *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *Mulan Gallery Image-1412868083.jpg|Little Howler as Baby Simba Runtcdnlionsgateapppsdops.png|Runt as Young Simba Balto1.jpg|Balto as Adult Simba Claudettecdnlionsgateapppsdops.png|Claudette as Young Nala Jenna_happy.jpg|Jenna as Adult Nala Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliot as Timon Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog as Pumbaa Winston-0.jpg|Winston as Mufasa Eve.jpg|Eve as Sarabi Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Scar Madame_Mousey_Profile_ID.png|Madame Mousy as Shenzi Farleythefox.png|Farley as Banzai Tabaqui_(2010).jpg|Tabaqui as Ed Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris as Rafiki Jeremythecrow.jpg|Jeremy as Zazu Leahitsjust.jpg|Leah as Sarafina Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Wild Dogs as Hyenas Remy the Rat.jpg|Remy as Mouse Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Gopher Jean-Bob.jpg|Jean-Bob as Chameleon Lion-king-disneyscreencaps_com-3881.jpg|Wildebeests as Themselves The_Crows)_(Turbo).png|The Crows as The Vultures Crikee.png|Cric-Kee as Beetle Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs